Luigi
Luigi (ルイージ, Ruīji) is a video game character created by Japanese game designer Shigeru Miyamoto. He is the taller yet younger brother of Nintendo's official mascot, and has appeared in games throughout the Mario series. Although he was originally identical to Luigi except for being colored green of Luigi has since developed his own personality and style. For example, in many games, he can jump higher than but has a slower running speed. His voice is performed by Charles Martinet, the same actor who provides the voice for Mario, as well as other characters throughout the franchise. Luigi has been featured in some Robot Chicken shorts. Segments He Appeared In: *3 Fast 3 Furious *Grand Theft City *The Fattest Fat Loser (cameo) *Mario Party 3 Fast 3 Furious In this skit, Luigi appears as a racer alongside his brother Mario and their mutual enemy Wario. Towards the end of the race, Mario and Luigi realizes that they're losing and uses a blue tortoise shell to wipe out the one who is leading the race, resulting in the death of Matt Trakker. Unlike other racers like Batman and Michael Knight, Mario and Luigi both survive the race and manages to cross the finish line, although they end up at the last place. Wario is however not seen at the end, opening up the possibility that Wario crashed and/or was killed during the course of the race. Luigi was voiced by Dan Milano in this skit. Grand Theft Mario In this skit, Mario and Luigi ends up in Vice City after the road to their original destination is blocked by a broken bridge. Upon arriving at the town, they get a flat tire and drives into a repair garage, receiving a pimped out car in the process. Needing some money, Mario jumps headfirst into a brick wall, only succeeding in hitting his head. Later, Luigi kills a turtle (believing it to be a Koopa Troopa) causing the brothers to attain police attention. Fleeing for their lives, they bump into a prostitute whom they mistake for Princess Peach, and asks her to join them. When she does (or rather is forced to) a pimp appears and shoots at them, managing to hit Mario's hand. Luigi suggests that they should get a mushroom so that Mario can heal, however, rather than growing, Mario instead starts tripping, as the mushrooms in vice city causes hallucinations, causing him to drive recklessly through town, hitting several pedestrians, while Luigi tries to stop him. Finally, the car crashes into another causing an explosion that throws the Mario brothers into a brick wall. Now surrounded by police, the Mario brothers immediately gives up. However, Luigi is unfortunately holding a wrench, causing the police to shoot him to death. Enraged by this, Mario grabbed a gun and started to shoot at the police, only to end up killed when reinforcement police and army soldiers arrives at the scene. In this skit, Dan Milano reprised his role as Luigi. The Fattest Fat Loser In this skit, Luigi made a cameo on several pictures shown by Mario to illustrate his weight gaining. Mario Party In this skit, Luigi is seen living the rich life when the Mario Brothers realize that they can use the coins they collect to get a better life. He is also seen receiving a blowjob from Birdo. However, Mario and Luigi are later forced to poverty after the brick with coins stops working. This time, Luigi was voiced by Breckin Meyer. Gallery Mario Luigi Cart.JPG Vice City.JPG Luigi_turtle.JPG Luigi_at_the_start.JPG Death_of_Luigi.JPG | Luigi’s death KOM IGEN FÖR HELVETE LUIGI.jpg Luigi_Birdo_Blowjob.gif robotchicken6-18.jpg dims.jpg FattestFatLoser_LuigiCameo.jpg|Luigi's cameo in "The Fattest Fat Loser" External links *Official Nintendo Website *Super Mario Wiki, a wiki dedicated to everything Mario Category:Allusions Category:Characters Category:Video game characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes